Noche de Brujas
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Les invito a leer este Drabble de Terror FELIZ HALLOWEEN!


**_Hola buenas noches! _**

**_Con motivo de que pronto se celebra Halloween, y Día de muertos en el caso de Mexico, se me ocurrió este fic de terror para ustedes._**

**_Es sencillo, dudo que tenga lo suficiente de Terror pero es un intento._**

**_Tiempo: Realidad Alterna_**

**_Escenario: Bosque prohibido _**

**_Titulo: Noche de brujas (poco original lose, pero en títulos, los que me conocen sabran lo pésima que soy XD)_**

**Noche de brujas**

Corría desesperada entre la maleza, el bosque emitía susurros escalofriantes, voltea su mirada hacia atrás viendo desesperada que su captor no la alcance. Un ligero temblor recorre su cuerpo, el miedo se acrecienta al ver que él no está tras de ella, se estremece.

Decide aumentar la rapidez de su carrera, a lo lejos ve una luz, que débilmente alumbra. Jadeando por el cansancio, sintiendo las piernas temblar de dolor, las costillas martillando contra su cuerpo, su corazón retumbando entre su pecho, el sudor cayendo en su rostro, las ramas de las plantas rasgando su ropa, lastimando su piel ocasionado pequeñas heridas, apestando a azufre y oxido que emitía la sangre, su sangre.

Esta a escasos metros de alcanzar su cometido, la meta se ve tan cercana, la sensación de alivio recorre parte de sus venas, mas su triunfo se ve truncado por una sombra que aparece frente a ella.

Aterrada se detiene, su corazón se paraliza de terror, sus ojos dilatados por el miedo se centran en la alta figura, oscura, atemorizante.

Su respiración se agita, ante ella esta su salvación, esa luz que era su única esperanza. Ahora esta diluida entre la penumbra de ese bosque, ante ese hombre.

Desesperada, gira en redondo dándole la espalda, corriendo de nuevo entre los arboles fantasmales. El susurro del viento aumenta la sinfonía de muerte que se escucha en ese lugar perdido de la mano de Dios.

No es capaz de mirar atrás, no es capaz de verificar si la sigue, lo único que desea es mantenerse con vida.

Se detiene, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo, respirando agitadamente. Su boca está seca, sus pies adoloridos, sus manos llenos de ampollas y cortes por las caídas. Se apoya en un árbol, la rugosa piel del árbol le saca nuevas heridas, se deja caer en el piso.

Las lágrimas salen de sus ojos a borbotones, sabe que ya no está con vida, que ella está encerrada en ese mundo lleno de fantasmas.

¿Qué sucedió?

Ella no sabía como empezó, solo sabía que despertó en un universo extraño. Hombres Lobos rodeando el bosque, momias caminando erráticamente, zombies con ansias de sangre. Si, podría decirse que era un cuento de terror, mas para ella era la realidad.

Sofoco los sollozos, con la palma de sus manos, las lagrimas siguen diluyéndose entre su rostro. La luz de la tétrica luna llena, se opaca ante esa silueta.

Allí está él de nuevo, su sonrisa siniestra le acompaña. Sus manos llenas de cortes, su cuerpo desgarrado por los golpes, su figura imponente alzándose ante ella, encogiéndose de miedo como una niña pequeña.

Lo único que le recuerda que él antes era un ser vivo como ella, eran sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como las hojas de los arboles. Verdes.

Se levanta con cuidado apoyándose aun del árbol, levanta el rostro, posando su mirada desafiante ante él, no suplicaría que le dejase viva, tenia dignidad y ella moriría con orgullo.

Su mirada siniestra, se poso ante ella, siguiendo sus movimientos, rápido como una gacela le agarró del hombro, la jaló hacia él, la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Lo último que sintió fue una ligera mordida en el cuello, el olor de su sangre penetrando en sus fosas nasales, su mirada se perdió en sus ojos verdes.

Exhalo un último suspiro, cerrando sus ojos castaños.

Durmió en la eternidad.

Su alma escapo hacia esa luz brillante, lleno de alivio, mas su cuerpo despertó entre ese bosque negro.

Ella pertenecía al mundo del terror, ella nació entre las penumbras, un ser desalmado. Sintiendo las ansias de succionar la sangre humana.

Su mirada castaña se centro en esos ojos verdes. Sonrió alegre, le toco las manos, entrelazando los dedos.

Ellos estarían juntos por siglos, juntos sin que la muerte los separe.

**_FIN_**

**_MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _**

**31/10/2013**


End file.
